


A Home and It's Heart

by Gaynin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Old and Married, Secret But Not Secret Relationship, Youthful Observations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynin/pseuds/Gaynin
Summary: Rock Lee reflects on his family and a curiosity of his childhood that still goes unmentioned(Or Gai and Kakashi's shy love as pondered by Rock Lee)





	A Home and It's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty late for Kakagai week but these guys are my eternal otp and Rock Lee is my rock so, enjoy!

Countless things in his adulthood bring Rock Lee immense joy. 

Finally being muscular enough to be mistaken for his sensei on the street, seeing childhood friends and allies achieve their life goals, fatherhood and all the wonderful challenges it brings. 

But few things outshine the joy of bringing his son for dinner at Gai Sensei’s house. 

It’s such a different place from the empty apartment Lee had tried to make a home as a genin. Different still from the small, utilitarian apartment his sensei kept for decades. Unlike those places the home Maito Gai shares with his eternal rival, the sensei and sixth hokage Hatake Kakashi, is truly warm. 

It always smells of food and warm drinks, the small kitchen cluttered with utensils and stocked with spices. The fabrics of their floors and furniture are lovingly worn but pleasantly clean, and things that aren't necessary for survival are still given space. Such as chewed up dog beds and toys and small decorative fountains that sometimes hold little turtles in them much to Metal’s delight. 

Metal is always excited to be there, never anxious. Gai being the only other person who can match Lee’s own expressions of pride at Metal’s accomplishments always leave the boy feeling full and loved. On the way home he’ll alternate between preening and beaming until he inevitably gives into exhaustion and sleeps in his father’s arms.

Occasionally, when she feels particularly inclined (whether it be her own whim or Metal’s pleading) Tenten will close her shop early and join them. 

When Tenten is with them they are truly Team Gai again. 

There's a picture of Neji always hanging above a small table laid with incense fresh flowers and the headband he wore as a genin. Lee tries, and with age more frequently succeeds, to keep tame his various emotions at the sight. 

Tonight it makes him all the happier, the most difficult emotion to contain. 

Gai Sensei sits at the head of their table, fitting for the man who brought their family together. Lee proudly at his side and Kakashi tucked at his other. Tenten doesn’t mind squeezing in next to Kakashi and Metal enjoys being opposite Gai at the foot, legs dangling off his chair as he swings them. 

The food is delicious and customary, a super spicy curry over rice and a less intense alternative for Tenten and Kakashi. They eat and enjoy one another’s warmth, conversations light and peaceful. Dogs at their dishes in the kitchen filling any silence with life

Lee tends to keep his eyes on his sensei, a habit developed while he was growing up and trying his best to mold himself in Gai’s image. Lee would watch everything Gai did from the way the shinobi squared his shoulders as he stood to the various grimaces of effort that turned to smirks when Gai was truly challenging himself. Anything and everything Lee could study he’d attempt to emulate. 

He’s grown to become his own man but can’t say he doesn’t swell with pride when someone comments on how he’s just like his sensei, whether to tease him or with affectionate nostalgia.

He watches his sensei eat now, contentedness evident in his aged features. Gai will occasionally go around the table with his eyes as if counting the attendees and a smile will grow anew. But Lee notices he never does linger for too long over Kakashi Sensei. 

In fact they don’t seem to really look at each other when people are around, and they rarely touch. Lee remembers from his childhood their rough claps on the back, elaborate handshakes, the embraces they would share without thought. He even remembers when they would fiddle with each others vests and clothing in gestures that were curiously domestic. 

But the only interactions they share are the moments Kakashi pushes Gai’s chair, when it is appropriate or necessary to do so.

Lee’s seen them kiss only once, when he and Metal had been playing with Kakashi's pack of ninken in the yard. They must have thought Lee was too preoccupied to notice them, or that they were well hidden under the shade of their porch.

Lee has never asked about them. Even when he was a curious little kid. The overlap between being young and tactless and being old enough to pick up on what was likely more than comradery between the two adults was brief. And he held his tongue for its duration. 

Only once had the topic come up and it was when Naruto had blurted out “Hey are you guys like boyfriends or something?” apropos of nothing.

He watched his sensei become much too still, his face stoic and reddening. He didn’t look away even as Kakashi smoothly took a jab at Naruto’s pride in response, making the boy a livid spectacle. Lee only stared at Gai and wondered. 

Perhaps Lee was in the search of roles models that could validate, or even help him navigate, the complexities of his young heart as he learned it’s own contents and truths. 

But really, he thinks, he just wanted to know his sensei was happy.

And he still does.

It’s fairly obvious now, what Kakashi and Gai are to each other. Living in a two bedroom house where one bedroom is kept tidied for guests. But still, Lee doesn’t ask. He is resigned to never mentioning it.

He blinks his thoughts away and continues eating as he renews his decision to leave his sensei’s private life be.

But Tenten says “You know you two don't have to act like you aren’t a couple right?” a grumble in her voice.

Lee’s mouth hangs open with his spoon halted midair. His eyes shift to see Gai sensei in the same position. 

Tenten continues “You guys don't have to hide in front of anyone. Everyone knows. Everyone is happy for you.” she says firm but not unkind. “Right?” she says and looks over to Metal. 

His son eats happily, wriggling without a care before finally notices their attention and nods enthusiastically, cheeks full.

Lee looks back to his sensei who's staring back at him. He realizes he should speak and clears his throat.

“I have.. been thinking the same.” he admits.

Tenten gestures across the table, her point made. 

Kakashi moves his hands down from where they held his chin, the movement calling everyone’s attention to him. 

He scratches his face awkwardly as everyone waits. Then he sighs and takes Gai’s hand in his. 

“You kids aren’t shy about anything are you.” he studies the backs of their hands, stroking over Gai’s worn knuckles with his thumb “I suppose, sometimes, that's a good thing.” he says and he lifts Gai’s hand to his mouth, laying a tender kiss to Gai’s fingers through his mask. 

Gai Sensei turns pink, his face one part embarrassed and two parts charmed. He looks to find smiles on his students faces. Tenten turns to Metal and nudges him and he drops his spoon with a clatter to applaud. Lee laughs. 

“Okay okay.” Kakashi scolds fondly releasing Gai’s hand. 

Gai smiles, looking young again. His shoulders fall and with it the weight of the world. 

Conversation picks up again as second helpings are served and bellies are filled. Gai Sensei washes the dishes as Kakashi lays a gentle hand on his shoulder. They rest their heads against one other and Gai doesn’t hesitate to lay his hand atop Kakashi’s. Though maybe he should as his hands are soapy and wet. 

Metal and Tenten head to the yard to practice the newest maneuver she has Metal excited to learn. 

The three of them make it to the porch and watch. Gai pulls Kakashi down to kiss his rival’s cheek, not caring that Lee is there. Lee smiles, tears forming for the love his sensei so clearly deserves now knows no hesitation nor clandestiny.

They are happy and it’s all Lee ever wanted. His family and a home.


End file.
